Drive
by eatsyourface
Summary: The Starlights have just escaped Kinmokusei. And now they are following their Princess. Each has a story to tell; all part of a grander one.


**Author's notes:** Random fic again. Screw 'Collections.' I am improving all my earlier song fics. On a slightly more different note. I am rewriting 'Kinmokusei.' I sincerely do not like the way it turned out. And I am cutting out all the pointless chapters in 'Memories.' Once our (Ryu and I) site is up, I'll have the 'edited' and 'unedited' versions up. It makes me sick when I look back and read what I thought then was 'good writing.'  
I hope you enjoy reading this, just as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Drive.' It's Copyright Incubus. I also do not own the characters of Bishoujo Senshi Seeraa Muun OR BSSM itself. Takeuchi Naoko-sama does. The only thing I own here is the actual plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
_For millenniums, the universe has been guarded by the Sailor Soldiers, women of legendary beauty, strength and power. They stand above all except their Princesses, and those that oppose good are dealt with properly. Mercy, if somewhere inside there glows a heart of gold to be saved, death, if their soul is black.  
One soldier per star, they have been granted a great honor and a great burden. For the rest of eternity, while their loved ones grow old and die, never to return again, they will be forced to be reincarnated again and again, always to protect their star, their Solar System, their Princess. The danger from Chaos is too great, and if this foe should ever triumph over all good in this universe, then all hope is lost, all life, gone…  
It has always been this way, and it always shall.  
For millenniums, our galaxy has been safe from any major threat. Sailor Galaxia, strongest soldier of the Milky Way guards her galaxy with strength and a golden heart, her great sword by her side. But the arrival of Chaos has caused the Sailor Wars; this power who is bent on taking all the Sailor Crystals of our protectors, controlling the galaxy and in the end, the universe.  
From all over the galaxy, Sailor Soldiers have come together to oppose this ancient threat, but none, save Galaxia herself has the power to combat this evil. So great is this power that not even the legendary soldiers save one are able to fight it.  
In order to save the galaxy, she has done the unthinkable; she has incased Chaos with in her. Every minute is a struggle for her, because even while it is in her body, Chaos recognizes the body it is trapped with in, and now, the threat is no longer out in the open. The internal struggle for power finally grows too much for her, and she has released her starseed.  
In saving the Galaxy, she has become its new enemy._  
  
**_Drive_**  
  
We've been searching for a long time now. A long, long time. For that everlasting shine, that fragrant scent of olives, that gentle smile. And it's getting hard, because we haven't seen any sign of her.  
We feel scared, because we probably won't ever see her again. It doesn't matter that there's this psycho running around taking starseeds, no, it doesn't. All that matters is that our Princess is safe.  
She'd tell us to 'keep faith.' It's hard to do that when the one person you live for is being hunted for her starseed, and us along with it. It's hard to keep faith when that one person hasn't shown herself in a long while. It's hard to do that, when she is the last hope for the galaxy….  
  
**Sometimes, I feel the fear of  
Uncertainty stinging clear  
And I can't help but ask myself  
How much I'll let the fear  
Take the wheel and steer**  
  
I am Sailor Starhealer. The person my comrades Sailor Starfighter, Sailor Starmaker and I are searching for is our Princess. Her name is Kakyuu. The person that is trying to kill her is called Sailor Galaxia.  
Let me tell you a story.  
Once upon a time, Sailor Galaxia was the protector of this Galaxy. She was the strongest soldier out of all Sailor Senshi, and she was called the Golden Queen, with her great sword by her side. Then, during the Sailor Wars, the fight between good and evil, Chaos possessed her. See, she was smart enough to know that nobody else could defeat Chaos, and stupid enough to think that she alone could contain it when in truth, nobody could. And so now Chaos has its grip over her, and it's using her power to take control of the galaxy.  
Where do we come into this?  
Every living soul in this universe has something called a 'starseed.' Basically, this crystal is the very essence of all life; it is humanity. Stars, planets, everything shines because of the existence of starseeds. They light up the very corners of the universe with their shine.  
If one was to lose their starseed, then they would die…  
We Sailor Soldiers are special though. Our Sailor Crystals (starseeds) never fade. No matter what happens, even if our physical selves die and rot away, we will always return, reborn to protect our respective planets and princesses.  
Merp. Let me rephrase that. I suppose, that all would always be reborn. But only the Sailor Soldiers return as themselves, with memories of their past lives. And only the Sailor Soldiers have the power to (literally) fight evil.  
If a starseed of a Sailor Soldier is taken away, then the light of the planet she guards will also fade…  
If all starseeds were taken, then all humanity would cease to exist… Only evil would survive, because that's what a starseed is. Humanity and life.  
Chaos needs all the starseeds in the galaxy to be the 'Top Cat.'  
Kakyuu-sama's is one of the most powerful in the Galaxy. It probably is; none of us have ever met someone that shines brighter.  
The funny thing is, although Galaxia wants us dead, I am more worried for my Princess then for my own life. She is that important to me. I think it's the same for all three of us. I am scared that once Galaxia finds us, there won't be anyone else to protect Kakyuu.  
  
**It's driven me before  
And it seems to have a vague,  
Haunting mass appeal  
But lately I'm beginning to find that I  
Should be the one behind the wheel.**  
  
My name is Sailor Starmaker. And right now, I am scared out of my mind. I am scared for my Princess, and for my team-mates and friends. There isn't anyone else. Kakyuu comes first, Fighter and Healer 'for a tie.'  
You see, Fighter and Healer can defend themselves, so I feel that I do not have to worry as much for them as I do with Kakyuu. But the strangest thing is that out of us all, Kakyuu doesn't really need that much protection. She is a Sailor Soldier too, and she has more power than any of us. And yet- we still feel the need to defend her.  
You wouldn't understand unless you saw her for yourself. Kakyuu is strong. We are just a gladshield to her brilliance.  
If our Princess is so powerful…. Then why do we worry? Why are we scared?  
Inside, she is just as vulnerable as any of us; Perhaps even more so. We were born to protect her. It has always been so. And now, I fear that we won't be able to do that. She isn't with us anymore. And Galaxia…. Her power is so great that we are nothing more then a pebble in her boot. Her empire is more then 50% of the galaxy; and she has so many followers. We could easily take them one-on-one though but every time one is blasted, another takes its place. They were once people. Now they are nothing more then 'it.' There is just an emptiness inside them that once held their starseed.  
I know that we are the last soldiers that are fully aware of the happenings in the galaxy. Galaxia was smart. She eliminated all the Sailor Soldiers that knew of her problem first, and now she is moving on to the more ignorant Soldiers, those that have not had as much contact with the Outside world. We warn others when we get the chance, but most of the planets we arrive to have already been desecrated… No life existing.  
If Kakyuu-sama's starseed is taken away, then she'll die. She will cease to exist, never to be reborn again. It's pushing us to find harder, and it's also taking away our faith. It's getting to the point that one small slip will mean the end of us, and ultimately, the Princess. That the future of the galaxy will be cut short- sooner, rather then later.  
We've done a horrible job of protecting her.  
  
**Whatever tomorrow brings  
I'll be there, With open arms and open eyes  
Whatever tomorrow brings  
I'll be there, I'll be there**  
  
"We have to act quickly. We have to somehow keep ourselves from being taken, and at the same time find Kakyuu and make sure nothing happens to her. We always manage to escape, but tomorrow, it could be different." A tall shoujo with dark blue hair pounded her hand with her fist.  
"What if we never find her?" the shortest shoujo looked up at her leader tearfully. "What if Galaxia finds her before we do? What if- what if she already has?!"  
"Get a grip!" The tallest out of them glanced sharply at her. "This isn't like you Healer. Not like you to give up and cry. We'd know if Kakyuu-sama's starseed-" she took a breath and continued on. "We'd know if her starseed was taken, wherever she was." Healer nodded slowly, calming herself down.  
"We'll keep searching." Fighter looked at her team-mates. "We'll never give up. We've come close to finding her. Who knows? It could be tomorrow." She smiled brightly and turned away.  
"It could be never," muttered Healer. She clenched her fist.  
"Don't say that!" Fighter glared at her, letting her temper get the better of her. "Don't act like that! Don't give up hope! What would Kakyuu-sama say if she heard you talking like that?!" Healer nodded, ashamed.  
"We'll press on Galaxia!" Maker walked to the window and looked out. "We'll press on."  
  
**So if I decide to waiver  
My chance to be one of the hive  
Will I choose water over wine  
And hold my own and drive?**  
  
Sailor Starfighter is my name, finding Kakyuu is my game. Nothing more, nothing less. I have to keep myself alive so that I can find her, and help keep her alive. To make sure that Galaxia doesn't do anything to her. Even if it kills me, I can't let her die. I… I care for her too much. I know that when the time comes, and we meet Galaxia again, that the Golden Senshi will offer us a choice. To die forever, never to be reborn again, or live to serve her. What would I choose?  
'Choose now, little girl. You can choose the wine, or you can take the water instead.' I can just imagine her saying that. Well too bad! Nothing like that will ever happen! She won't get anything from any of us! We are strong, we could defeat her. If we were given the chance, we could defeat her.  
I know that Healer loses hope. She's the most insecure out of us, I suppose. Occasionally, I feel that Maker has lost her way as well. She hides it well though. And I… I cannot say how many times I have just wanted to give up, and cry instead. Because the future looks bleak for all of us. As long as Galaxia lives, there will be no hope.  
Do you know what she did to our home planet Kinmokusei?  
We were caught off guard. She came, and she ripped out all the starseeds she could find. More of them were 'useless'; she only wanted the everlasting ones. She murdered Kakyuu's lover right in front of her eyes. And she laughed. I have never felt so much anger or sorrow for my Princess then at that time. Her eyes were terrible to look at then. They always draw me, those red orbs of light and happiness. But then, they were so bleak.  
  
**It's driven me before and it seems to be  
The way that everyone else gets around  
But lately I'm beginning to find that  
When I drive myself my light is found**  
  
I don't know how our people thought they could survive by running away. They should've known that Galaxia would have found them. I guess they were too scared to think straight.  
I know that I have let that fear control me. But Fighter says that we mustn't let anything cloud our eyes, prevent us from doing what has to be done. Maker follows her lead, and I find myself doing that as well.  
So if I do the driving, instead of letting Galaxia and her minions scare me, everything will turn out for the best.  
Kakyuu will be safe, and we can return to our Planet and restore everything to the way it way before She came.  
  
**Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
With open arms and open eyes  
Whatever tomorrow brings  
I'll be there, I'll be there**  
  
I am holding onto the future. I don't know what it will bring, and I don't want to find out for fear that it won't be what we wish. So I am holding on, because anything could happen and if keeps me going knowing that tomorrow could be the day that we find Kakyuu-sama.  
I am happy that it is Healer and Fighter I am with. I am glad that it is them, and no other because with some one else it wouldn't be right. Nobody understands Kakyuu as much as us, and I don't think that anybody else besides Kakyuu's love could.  
He said just before Galaxia took his seed; _'Hold onto the future. Who knows what it could bring?'_ He knew he was going to die.  
_'Hold on for Kakyuu…'_ and then she struck as quick as lightening. Galaxia stole his starseed. His final words weren't for any of us to hear, but we heard them anyway.  
_'Aishiteru, Kakyuu…'_  
Fighter remembers the words he told us, and she remembers the words he told Kakyuu.  
And she promised him that we would.  
_'Ouji-sama. We'll take it as it comes. We'll keep faith. We'll hold on.'_  
  
**Would you choose water over wine  
Hold the wheel and drive?**  
  
We'll reach up to the stars, and dance among them. We won't take anything that she dares offer us. Galaxia will regret the day that she came to Kinmokusei, she will regret the day that she incased Chaos, she will regret the day that she was ever born.  
We won't stop searching; we never will. We will do everything in our power and more, to find her.  
Maker uses her knowledge to get us past all the guards that we face. She uses her knowledge of the planet to keep us from being captured for no reason. She uses it to create express two-minute strategies to defeat any random anima-mates that pop up.  
Healer uses her gift to scry for Kakyuu, and to warn us of approaching danger. She uses it to prevent cheats from knifing us at midnight while we are asleep, and she uses it to keep the pain from wearing us down.  
I use my heart to keep us going, and my strength. Is that enough to keep us from crashing?  
  
**Whatever tomorrow brings  
I'll be there  
With open arms and open eyes yeah  
Whatever tomorrow brings  
I'll be there, I'll be there**  
  
Three shooting stars were seen in the sky on Earth. Nobody noticed, except maybe a group of young girls.  
"A new wave is coming, Haruka. More larger and terrifying then any other."  
"We'll take it as it comes. We'll face it."  
They did not know why they were here. But they heard their message.  
  
"Your strong scent; I'm always searching for it  
Can you hear my voice calling out 'I love you so'  
Where are you now, My lovely princess?  
Answer me…"  
  
  
  
_Your eyes were terrible to look at then. They always draw me, those red orbs of light and happiness. But then, they were so bleak. I know that the cause was us, because we didn't save the Prince. I could easily have jumped in, and rescued him from that blast. But I didn't; I let my fear and my surprise get the better of me. Hearing your voice when you bade us good-bye? I almost wish that you had yelled at us, or something. I'd have liked for you to be angry at us, because we failed you. I know that nothing will ever right that wrong.  
I promised the Ouji-sama one thing.  
**'We'll take it as it comes. We'll keep faith. We'll hold on.'**  
  
Princess. If you can hear our singing voices, then know this.  
Know that we will never stop searching for you, that we will never give up faith._ I will never give up faith.  
  
_Know that as long as Galaxia lives, we will not stop fighting for you, for Kinmokusei. We are your Gladshield; Your brilliance shall live forever.  
  
Know that you shine brightly. That you will forever more live in my heart, in this lifetime, and every other lifetime we live…_  



End file.
